Charles Augustus Magnussen
Charles Augustus Magnussen (or CAM) is the primary antagonist of the Third Series of the BBC Drama Sherlock and was played by Lars Mikkelsen (who is the older brother of Mads Mikkelsen). History Charles was the owner of a newspaper company and a known blackmailer, referred to as the "Napoleon of blackmail" by Sherlock Holmes. Magnussen was first showed in the first episode of the third series of Sherlock titled The Empty Hearse when a news heading revealed that Magnussen was summoned by the parliament. At the end of the episode Magnussen could be seen sitting in the dark (not clearly seen expect close ups of his eyes and long shot) watching a video of John Watson being pulled out of a bonfire by Sherlock and his girlfriend Mary. It's revealed later that Magnussen was responsible for John being put in the bonfire. During the wedding of Mary and John she received a telegram wishing her luck, and that her family could of been there and it was signed by CAM. When this was revealed, Mary showed a nervous look which causes confusion to John. Magnussen was the main villain in His Last Vow and was first seen being questioned by a parliamentary committee and its reveled he had been visiting high officials repeatedly which had caused him suspicion. He began taking interest in the MPs and seems to have the ability to "read" their "pressure points", later meeting one of them and blackmailing her with information about her husband's past relationship with an underage girl. This caused her to turn to Sherlock Holmes for help. Magnussen later turns up to Sherlock's home at Baker Street and begins "reading" him and John Watson. After rudely interrupting Sherlock through the encounter and urinating in the fireplace, Magnussen left with his men. Later on Magnussen was cornered in his penthouse by Mary, who was previously a CIA agent before becoming a murderous assassin. Sherlock interfered (he arrived at the penthouse to steal back information Magnussen had on the MP) but was shot in the process. Magnussen was spared and arrived at his record room, looking up on information on Mary Watson and her murky past. Sherlock decides to make a deal on getting information from Magnussen, a place he calls Appledore, vaults under his home. Sherlock decided to get information from his brother Mycroft to give to Magnussen. Sherlock and John meet Magnussen at his home with a laptop that has private information on Mycroft and other things to do with the government, as well as a GPS locator to guide the secret services to Magnussen's blackmail archives. Aware prior of the trap, Magnussen revealed it couldn't work as there were no vaults; he kept the information he gathered in his 'mind palace' and was able to remember everything. Whilst waiting for Mycroft and SWAT teams to arrive, Magnussen, feeling victorious, begins flicking John's face, threatening to tear him and Mary's world apart with the information he has on her if he doesn't let him. When MI6 arrive, Sherlock shot Magnussen in the head, when coming to the conclusion that it was the only way to completely destroy the information he had and free everyone he had under his power. Episode appearances Series Three *"The Empty Hearse" *"His Last Vow" Trivia *Charles Augustus Magnussen is based on the character Charles Augustus Milverton, who featured in the Sherlock Holmes short story The Adventures of Charles Augustus Milverton. *Sherlock references to Magnussen as the "Napoleon of blackmail", which is a reference to the story "The Final Problem" in which Sherlock referenced to his archenemy James Moriarty as the Napoleon of crime. Gallery CAM Empty Hearse.png|Magnussen's cameo appearance in "The Empty Hearse". Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sherlock Holmes Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Greedy Villains Category:Spy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Rich Villains Category:Leader Category:Business Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Provoker Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Delusional Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Extortionists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Big Bads Category:Fearmongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Outright Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Sociopaths Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Weaklings Category:Strategic Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Hypocrites